


Пауза

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, F/M, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон не может уснуть. Шерлок помогает ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пауза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176936) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



Сара порвала с Джоном четыре дня назад.  
Не то, чтобы он не ожидал этого. Не то, чтобы он этого не заслужил. Он знает, что заслужил. Парень из него был просто ужасный. Если, конечно, его вообще хоть кто-то мог когда-либо считать своим парнем.  
Она так ему и сказала.  
Он до сих пор отчетливо помнит, как выглядело ее лицо, когда она говорила это.  
Движения ее губ, потупленный взгляд, пальцы, смахивающие с лица непослушные прядки волос, руки скрещены на груди. Язык ее тела, кричащий о том, что она полностью от него отгородилась.  
Время от времени он ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы она порвала с ним по телефону. Или через смс. Или по электронной почте. Любой из вариантов, который позволил бы ему не видеть ее в тот момент. Потому что теперь ее образ выжжен в его мозгу. Вытатуирован на обратной стороне его век. И просто не позволяет ему уснуть.  
Сара порвала с Джоном четыре дня назад. Четыре дня назад он спал в последний раз.  
Или же ему так кажется.  
Сейчас уже сложно сказать. Мир словно сделан из гофрированного картона – такой же грубый и шероховатый. Ночью он лежит в темноте в своей постели и смотрит в потолок, вслушиваясь в окружающие его звуки. Звуки машин, проезжающих мимо, уверенных шагов Шерлока, который ходит внизу по гостиной, стонов соседей, пытающихся тихо трахнуться. У них никогда не получается тихо. Напротив, каждый рваный вздох, каждый сладострастный стон, каждый скрип их кровати вонзается ему в уши, подталкивает к краю, заставляет стискивать зубы, комкать простыню руками, пока он пытается, ох, пытается _не думать_ о том, насколько он возбужден.  
Он начинает читать книги. Книги, которые всегда хотел прочесть («Война и мир», «Джейн Эйр», «Франкенштейн»), любимые книги («Убить пересмешника», «Над пропастью во ржи», «Хоббит»), даже некоторые книги Шерлока («Элементарная логика: базовые аргументы для двадцать первого столетия», «Составные убийства: история ядов», «Время смерти», «Расчленение и последующая идентификация: атлас»). Он работает над блогом. Звонит старым друзьям. Делает упражнения. Принимает снотворное.  
Но ничего не помогает. Ничего.  
Он в сознании.  
В _полном_ сознании.  
Он начинает проводить больше времени с Шерлоком, потому что Шерлок, судя по всему, тоже никогда не спит. Сначала Шерлок ничего не говорит. Но, спустя какое-то время, даже он не может воздержаться от замечания. Постоянное присутствие Джона ему не мешает. Даже наоборот, это практически подарок судьбы. Все то время, которое раньше Джон тратил на сон, теперь в его полном распоряжении. Не приходится вставать и самому идти за колбами, книгами, ноутбуком. Шерлок попросту делегирует все эти задания Джону, который выполняет их без единой жалобы, что удивительно.  
Более того, кажется, что Джон даже рад занять себя. Как будто выполнение указаний Шерлока весь день и всю ночь напролет дает Джону ощущение цели в жизни. И эта мысль не дает Шерлоку покоя, оттягивая на себя все его внимание, отвлекая от более важных вещей.  
Ему должно быть все равно. Он хочет, чтобы ему было все равно. Но… это не так.  
Эта мысль терзает его.

* * *

Он находит Джона на кухне. Судя по всему, Джон хотел налить себе чашку чаю, но пролил немного на стол. Он смотрит на лужицу, вглядываясь в нее так, словно это самое удивительное, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни.  
Шерлок понятия не имеет, как долго Джон так стоит. Он покашливает.  
\- Ну? Что ты смотришь?  
Джон быстро моргает и кивает, достает полотенце из ящика и вытирает разлитый чай. Затем он поворачивается к Шерлоку.  
\- Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Сара тебя бросила, - говорит Шерлок прямо, без какой-либо подготовки. Он ждет, что Джон как-то отреагирует. Но Джон молчит. Шерлок предпринимает еще одну попытку:  
\- Не хочешь рассказать, почему?  
Джон сбит с толку, и Шерлок вздыхает, поясняя:  
\- Социальные нормы указывают на то, что задавать тебе такие вопросы – моя обязанность как друга. К тому же, я лицо заинтересованное. Ты давно не спал. Твое здоровье и здравый смысл скоро окажутся под ударом.  
\- А как же ты? Ты ведь тоже не спишь.  
\- Я сплю. Хоть и очень мало. А ты не спал вообще. Ты, как врач, должен знать все о последствиях длительной бессонницы.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Джон.  
Шерлок в кои-то веки терпеливо ждет, пока Джон закончит мысль.  
Но Джон молчит. Он делает глоток чаю. Затем глубоко вздыхает. И смотрит на Шерлока. А Шерлок смотрит на него. Они, наверное, могут сидеть вот так часами. Наконец, Шерлок смеряет его сердитым взглядом.  
\- Джон.  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Мы можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь. Или же я могу просто подбодрить тебя той старой поговоркой о бесчисленном количестве обитателей подводного мира.  
Джон тихо смеется в чашку с чаем.  
\- Фраза, которую ты пытаешься вспомнить, звучит как «в море много рыбы». Но попытка хорошая, должен признать. Я так понимаю, ты и эту информацию удалил?  
\- Я не увлекаюсь поговорками.  
\- Да? Странно. Я почему-то думал, что ты должен любить емкие выражения.  
Выражение лица Шерлока снова заставляет Джона рассмеяться.  
\- Джон, но суть ведь та же. Твои отношения с Сарой закончились. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что это первые и, тем более, последние отношения в твоей жизни. Следовательно, лишаться сна из-за этого – просто глупо.  
\- Не из-за этого, - говорит Джон и пожимает плечами. – Или, вернее, _не только_ из-за этого. Честное слово, я не понимаю, почему я не могу уснуть. Я испробовал все известные мне способы и – пффф! Ничего! И чем больше я пытаюсь уснуть, тем меньше я хочу спать. Поэтому я сдался. Конец истории.  
Шерлок хочет сказать, что это явно _далеко_ не конец, но их прерывают. Резкий стук в дверь – и Лестрейд появляется на пороге, напряженный, но решительный. В наэлектризованном воздухе пахнет новым делом.  
Разговор придется отложить.  
Пока что.

* * *

Их проводят в роскошную дорого обставленную библиотеку.  
Мэтью Бишоп, жертва, был баснословно богат, и его семья тратит огромную сумму денег, чтобы убийство расследовали быстро и тихо. Он лежит посреди комнаты, а его голову, полностью отделенную от тела, кто-то зашвырнул в противоположный угол. Пол весь в его крови, предположительное орудие убийства (мясницкий тесак) тоже лежит неподалеку.  
Андерсон и Салли в одном конце комнаты, а Лестрейд – в другом. Шерлок расхаживает по библиотеке, все изучает, ну а Джон… Джон чувствует, как время замедляется. Медленней, медленней, медленней… Стоп. Пауза. Он не сразу понимает, что он теперь единственный в комнате, кто может двигаться.  
Все замерли. Остановились. Застыли. Он переступает с ноги на ногу. Трет глаза. Но ничего не меняется. Мир неподвижен. Статичен. Джон сглатывает, смеется и понимает, что он окончательно слетел с катушек. За недостаток сна приходится расплачиваться здравым смыслом, именно об этом Шерлок предупреждал его.  
Но раз уж он попал в лапы безумия, зачем сопротивляться?  
Джон начинает движение по комнате, изучая все, что попадается ему на пути, точно так же, как это делал бы Шерлок, если бы он мог двигаться. Джон проходит мимо тела, игнорирует брызги крови и вместо этого изучает людей. Он анализирует работников Скотланд-Ярда, вторгается в их личное пространство, чтобы рассмотреть вблизи их лица, позы.  
Он подходит к Салли. Чувствует запах ее шампуня, видит, как сжаты ее пальцы и стиснуты зубы. Он рассматривает ее, словно статую. Затем он идет к Андерсону и замечает, что его тело развернуто к Салли, а взгляд направлен на нее. В нем мягкость и тепло. И это заставляет Джона задуматься.  
Он оставляет их и подходит к Лестрейду. Плечи Лестрейда кажутся поникшими, податливыми и уставшими. Джон протягивает руку – и да! Он может прикасаться к людям, но время не возобновляет свой ход. Лестрейд никак не реагирует, он даже не шевелится и ничего не говорит. Словно манекен. Хотя нет, коллекционная фигурка. Его черты слишком грубые, он не ассоциируется с модой. Скорее, с лихими супергероями.  
Джон легко нажимает, поправляет плечи Лестрейда, выпрямляет его, разглаживает складки на его одежде, пока инспектор не становится прямо. Высокий. Уверенный. Вот таким должен быть Лестрейд. Может, он и обращается к Шерлоку за помощью, но он сильный, умный мужчина сам по себе. Он никогда не должен в этом сомневаться.  
Джон облизывает губы и подходит к Шерлоку. Рука Шерлока поднята, рот чуть приоткрыт. Джон думает, что Шерлок как раз собирался сказать что-то чертовски умное, пока время просто не… застыло. Но Джон не застыл. Он свободен и может делать, что хочет. Может шагнуть вперед, может подойти близко, еще ближе к Шерлоку, гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо мог осмелиться.  
Его дыхание омывает лицо Шерлока, и Джон нерешительно, будто страшась чего-то, поднимает руку и касается его лица, чуть задев пальцами подбородок. Шерлок не двигается. Джон немного успокаивается и позволяет своим пальцам очертить линию челюсти, затем подняться вверх, погладить мочку уха. И вот он уже обеими руками ерошит темные волосы, пропуская отдельные пряди сквозь пальцы.  
Губы Джона невольно изгибаются в нерешительной улыбке, и он смотрит в глаза Шерлоку. Острота, исключительность, неукротимая сила взгляда Шерлока непостижимым образом заключены в непередаваемом цвете его глаз. Будучи доктором, солдатом, мужчиной, Джон встречал множество людей. Но он никогда ни у кого не видел таких глаз. Глаз такого цвета.  
И губы…  
Джон отстраняется и сразу же снова поднимает правую руку, чтобы провести подушечкой пальца по нижней губе Шерлока, затем прочертить контур верхней губы, запоминая ее форму, каждый ее изгиб и… Боже… какой же он привлекательный. Джон бы соврал самому себе, если бы попытался отрицать это.  
Но при первой встрече Джон так не подумал.  
На первый взгляд Шерлок кажется слишком нестандартным, эксцентричным, даже _чудны́м_ , чтобы его можно было счесть привлекательным. Или красивым. При первой встрече Джон отметил лишь мертвенно-бледную восковую кожу и общее ощущение… непринадлежности к этому миру. Ощущение, которое прочно укоренилось, как только Шерлок заговорил.  
Затем Джон узнал Шерлока, начал жить с ним, видеть его и разговаривать с ним каждый день, и в один прекрасный момент Шерлок вдруг стал привлекательным. Хоть и не перестал производить раздражающее впечатление человека не от мира сего. Но теперь это больше касалось его поведения, чем внешности. Джон считал Шерлока физически привлекательным, и эта мысль не вызывала в нем беспокойства. Глубоко внутри он всегда знал, что его влекло как к женщинам, так и к мужчинам. Он никому об этом не рассказывал, кроме Гарри.  
Однажды, когда они были еще подростками, их соперничество на один вечер подвинулось, чтобы уступить место разговору по душам и беспрецедентному случаю единения. Частично этому поспособствовала бутылка вина, которую они стащили из-под носа у спящего дедули.  
Вполне возможно, что именно из-за этого Гарри в итоге и встала на скользкую дорожку. Тем не менее, главным откровением того вечера было признание Джона в том, что его тянет к представителям обоих полов.  
Гарри считала крайне забавным тот факт, что их родители умудрились произвести на свет не одного, а целых двух детей со специфическими сексуальными наклонностями. Джон заставил ее поклясться, что она сохранит это втайне, и она действительно хранила его секрет, стоило это того или нет.  
И вот Джон стоит в этом застывшем, украденном мгновении, гладит скулу Шерлока и думает о том, как тот красив. Джон наклоняет голову назад и чуть приподнимается на цыпочках. Не то чтобы он был низкого роста. У него вполне нормальный среднестатистический рост. Просто это Шерлок ужасно высокий. Да он практически чертов жираф. И тем не менее, если рассматривать явление под названием «Шерлок Холмс» в целом… он тот, кем и должен быть. То, что этот блестящий, острый ум заключен в этом высоком, стройном человеке со столь уникальной внешностью, кажется самой правильной вещью на свете. Удивительный сосуд для удивительной личности.  
Джон думает о том, что его собственное тело и лицо могли бы сказать о нем самом. Но ему не хочется заниматься самоанализом. Вместо этого одна его часть думает о том, как бы ему снять с паузы время и вновь пустить его в свободный поток. А другая его часть думает о том, как это, целовать кого-то, кто выше тебя. А если конкретно, каково бы было поцеловать Шерлока.   
Эта мысль посещает его не в первый раз, но раньше он не чувствовал такого соблазна. Тлеющий глубоко внутри уголек превращается в пламя, плавится в его животе. Как бы было почувствовать эти удивительной формы губы на своих губах?  
Наверное, он никогда не узнает.  
Он не может представить ситуацию, в которой он целует Шерлока, или наоборот. Видит бог, Шерлок решил бы, что это тупо или пошло. Скучно. Или даже грубо. Джон не может назвать конкретную причину, почему бы Шерлок подумал именно так, но суть в том, что они никогда не поцелуются. Так что думать об этом и дальше – пустая трата времени.  
Джон отстраняется от Шерлока, смотрит на труп и задумчиво прищуривает глаза. Он становится в то же место и в ту же позу, что и раньше. Теперь он там же, где и был перед тем, как все началось. Он пытается придумать, как ему разморозить это мгновение и вновь запустить время. И, по какой-то необъяснимой причине, решает просто щелкнуть пальцами.  
Почему бы и нет? В фильмах это работает.  
Он щелкает пальцами.  
И вот так просто все возвращается на круги своя. Поток из звуков и движения, поток жизни. Похоже, паузу никто не заметил, и Джон пожимает плечами, решая просто плыть по течению, потеряться в водовороте событий, будто ничего странного не произошло.  
Вернувшийся к жизни Шерлок, наконец, говорит:  
\- Самоубийство.  
Комната наполняется возмущенными возгласами. Люди перебивают друг друга, Лестрейд ругается, Салли фыркает, Андерсон колко интересуется, не сошел ли Холмс с ума окончательно. Шерлок само спокойствие, он никак не реагирует на вызванное своей репликой смятение, а лишь небрежно машет в сторону трупа и скучающим тоном спрашивает:  
\- Разве это не очевидно?  
\- Да, - отвечает Джон с легким налетом усталости в голосе, и пока он говорит, поднявшийся было гвалт стихает окончательно.  
\- Нет следов сопротивления. Кожа порозовела, а кровь вишнево-красного цвета - признаки отравления цианидом. Какой смысл в том, чтобы сначала отравить человека, а потом отрубить ему голову? И зачем оставлять голову рядом с телом?  
Джон не замечает, что все замерли и внимательно смотрят на него, и продолжает говорить:  
\- Кто-то хотел, чтобы его опознали и решили, что это убийство. Конечно, отравление будет в любом случае установлено при вскрытии. Значит тот, кто отделил голову от тела, хотел сбить нас с толку, чтобы выиграть немного времени. Возможно, убийца подбросит яд кому-нибудь и сделает все, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что жертва покончила с собой. Скорее всего, это кто-то из семьи, если учитывать, какой переполох подняли Бишопы.  
Джон, наконец, осознает, что комната погружена в молчание и вокруг него звенит тишина. Он оглядывается, чтобы проверить, не замерло ли время снова. Но нет. Все попросту ошарашены. Джон смотрит на Шерлока, и во взгляде Шерлока он видит…  
Джон поражен. Он уверен, что неправильно прочел выражение лица Шерлока. Потому что тот выглядит… возбужденным. Кажется, что это неправильное слово, но в данный момент оно подходит как нельзя лучше. Джон облизывает губы и пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня все. Уверен, Шерлок объяснит все остальное.  
Он пытается выйти из комнаты и сталкивается со стеной около дверного проема. Не сильно, но с определенной резкой неуклюжестью, присущей людям, которые давно не спали. Он бормочет извинения и понимает, что извиняется перед стеной. Как только он покидает комнату, Лестрейд подходит к Шерлоку и ошеломленно спрашивает:  
\- Ты…?  
\- Да.  
\- Но как…?  
\- Его внимание к деталям, наверное, обострилось из-за бессонницы.  
\- Он только что врезался в стену!  
Консультирующий детектив выдвигает еще одну теорию:  
\- Он читал кое-что из моих книг.  
\- Шерлок, - выдыхает Лестрейд и замолкает, не в силах продолжать. Он слишком ошеломлен выступлением Джона. Наконец, он говорит:  
\- Поделись своими мыслями в общих чертах, а потом езжай домой и уложи Джона спать. У нас уже есть один Холмс, еще один нам не нужен.  
\- У меня есть брат.  
\- Он такой же, как ты?  
\- Самую малость.  
\- Боже сохрани.  
Шерлок ухмыляется и объясняет все детали. На этот раз дело разрешается с космической скоростью, но Шерлока это не волнует. Перед ним предстала куда более интригующая загадка.

* * *

Джон в ванной. Он щелкает выключателем вверх и вниз и смотрит в зеркало. У него под глазами залегли тени, и от концентрации не осталось камня на камне. Ему кажется, что стоять и щелкать выключателем – единственное стоящее занятие на данный момент.  
Он чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда рука Шерлока накрывает его руку, оставляя выключатель в нижней позиции. Они стоят в темноте, освещаемые лишь тонкой полоской света из коридора.  
\- Джон, тебе нужно поспать.  
\- Шерлок, я же говорил…  
Шерлок протягивает ему мятую футболку и удобные пижамные штаны.  
\- Вот. Переодевайся. Жду тебя в твоей спальне через пять минут.  
\- Пять минут?  
\- Не думаю, что тебе нужно больше времени, - говорит Шерлок тоном, не допускающим возражений. Он выходит, а Джон переодевается, чувствуя, что не в силах ни о чем думать.  
Он заходит в спальню и видит, что Шерлок уже снял покрывало с кровати и ждет его. Шерлок тоже переоделся для сна, и Джон чувствует, что его лицо невольно краснеет. Он покашливает и решает спрятаться за щитом сарказма:  
\- Может, ты мне и одеяло подоткнешь, папочка?  
\- Заткнись и ложись в кровать.  
Джон подозрительно косится на него, но подчиняется. Он ложится на спину и вновь утыкается взглядом в жуткий потолок, который успел изучить до мельчайших подробностей, когда в прошлый раз пытался уснуть. Он чувствует, как кровать прогибается под дополнительным весом, и с внезапным паническим всплеском осознает, что Шерлок забирается в его постель.  
Лицо Джона пылает.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Я сказал, заткнись, - бормочет Шерлок, и Джон начинает хватать ртом воздух, потому что, в самом деле, это невыносимо. Шерлок в его постели. Рядом с ним. Лежит рядом. В его постели. Рядом. Слова превращаются в мантру, пульсируют в его голове, снова и снова.  
Шерлок вообще не кажется взволнованным. Он протяжно вздыхает, будто вся эта ситуация чрезвычайно его обременяет.  
Его глаза сужаются.  
\- Ты это слышишь?  
\- Хм? – выдавливает Джон, все еще пытаясь смириться с текущим положением дел.  
Они лежат в относительной тишине, и Джон думает, что же именно Шерлок собирается делать. И вдруг его слух улавливает приглушенный всхлип. Джон весь напрягается. Он надеется, что ему послышалось. Он умоляет, чтобы это был лишь плод его воображения. Но звук повторяется, а затем он слышит глухой удар и скрип пружин.  
Джон сжимает пальцами переносицу, крепко зажмуривается. Его мысли панически мельтешат в голове. _О нет, Боже, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, только не это!_  
Он бы хотел порадоваться, что одна мантра заменяется другой, и он может больше не думать о Шерлоке, о том, что они вместе в одной постели. Но вместо этого мысли переплетаются, путаются, и Джон чувствует, что он балансирует на грани полной потери самообладания. Все указывает на то, что он по-настоящему сошел с ума: его бессонница, фантазии о контроле времени и… это. Да. Совершенно бесповоротно обезумел.  
Звуки за стеной становятся громче и интенсивней. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, и Джон поражен, что до сих пор не умер на месте от смущения. Сложно представить себе более неловкую ситуацию. В постели, рядом с Шерлоком и влюбленной парочкой через стену, которая шумно и с ярко выраженным энтузиазмом совокупляется.  
Джон еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким уставшим.  
Он открывает глаза и медленно вдыхает. Снова представляет это. Медленней, медленней, еще медленней. Стоп. Пауза. Джон садится на кровати и выдыхает. Все вокруг замерло и смолкло. Из-за стены не доносится ни звука, Шерлок неподвижен и безмолвен. Не то чтобы он до этого что-то говорил, но теперь, в этом застывшем мгновении, Джон позволяет себе взглянуть на него.  
Шерлок лежит рядом, такой совершенный, глядит в потолок. Его пальцы переплетены, руки лежат на груди. Джон кусает нижнюю губу и тянется к Шерлоку, проводит по его руке, накрывает ладонью его пальцы, легко сжимает.  
Он вспоминает, как они стояли в темной ванной, вспоминает звук их дыхания, и чувствует, что тревога покидает его, что он погружается обратно в приятное оцепенение. Он невольно вспоминает Сару, их разрыв, звук ее голоса и то, что она говорила. Ее слова настигают его, шелестят в воздухе, будто она произносит их прямо сейчас.  
 _Прости. Я не смогу сделать тебя счастливым. Наверное, мы больше не должны видеться._  
Он не помнит, что ответил ей. Но он помнит, как она сказала:  
 _Джон, ты знаешь, мы оба знаем, что ты… думаешь о ком-то другом…_  
И после этого все размыто. Он сам так захотел. Джон не хотел запоминать то, что она говорила, потому что она была права, а ему было больно. Будто ему посветили фонариком в глаза. А еще он чувствовал себя глупо.  
Джон смеется и, не думая, сжимает руки Шерлока еще раз.  
Он смотрит на своего соседа по квартире. Он смотрит на самого несносного человека, которого когда-либо встречал. Самого несносного, которого когда-либо _встретит_. Джон смотрит на него и понимает, что он в полной заднице. Он всерьез раздумывает, не оставить ли время застывшим. Замершим в этом мгновении. Он мог бы лечь обратно, закрыть глаза, и почувствовать покой. Вечный.  
Он убирает руки от Шерлока, трет свое лицо, ерошит волосы и качает головой. Губы слегка изгибаются, и он пытается угадать, что скажет Шерлок, когда снова заговорит. Он ложится обратно, щелкает пальцами.  
Шерлок выдыхает.  
\- Наши соседи занимаются сексом.  
Джон не может ничего с собой поделать – и ухмыляется.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты поэтому не можешь уснуть?  
\- Нет.  
Они снова молчат, но Джон не чувствует неловкости. Ему даже уютно: Шерлок в его постели, рядом с ним, а время идет своим чередом. Но Шерлок, будучи Шерлоком, конечно же, все разрушает:  
\- Ты пробовал мастурбировать?  
Звук, который Джон издает в ответ на этот вопрос, заставляет Шерлока рассмеяться, хоть и едва слышно. Наконец, Джон отвечает:  
\- Это… личное.  
\- Ну, хорошо. А как на счет упражнений? Диеты? Лекарства или наркотики пробовал?  
\- Ты явно недооцениваешь меня, как врача. Уверяю тебя, что я знаю обо всех доступных способах борьбы с бессонницей и попробовал их все. Ничего не помогло.  
Джон задумывается, а затем добавляет:  
\- Кроме нелегальных препаратов. И нет, я не заинтересован в том, чтобы их попробовать. И тебе, Шерлок, лучше не хранить ничего такого в этой квартире.  
\- Значит, причина психологического характера… - задумчиво говорит Шерлок. – То, что Сара тебя выставила, здесь не причем, ты говорил…  
\- О, да, выставила, спасибо за это!  
\- Причина должна быть в другом. Есть всего несколько дилемм, способных полностью заполнить человеческое сознание и вызвать бессонницу. Большая их часть базируется на чувстве вины, стресса, страха. Твой интеллект чуть превосходит интеллект среднестатистического человека. Если добавить к этому твой уникальный жизненный опыт, то это позволит нам сузить круг подозреваемых причин.  
\- Ты что… пытаешься расследовать? Как… как одно из своих дел?  
Шерлок пожимает плечами.  
\- Можно провести аналогию. Внутри твоей головы засел убийца, он не дает тебе уснуть и постепенно убивает тебя.  
\- Шерлок, я не думаю, что я могу _умереть_ от…  
\- Помешательство можно считать одним из видов смерти.  
Джон закрывает глаза.  
\- Признаю, я беспокоюсь о своем психическом состоянии.  
\- Правда?  
Джон кивает.  
\- Со мной случаются эти странные… паузы.  
\- Паузы?  
\- Ммм… Будто бы время останавливается. И только я один могу двигаться.  
Шерлок не отвечает, поэтому Джон отваживается открыть глаза. Шерлок приподнялся на локте и смотрит на Джона сверху вниз. Он выглядит таким… очаровательным, и Джон снова краснеет. Он закрывает глаза. Ему легче, когда он не видит Шерлока. Когда он не видит, как Шерлок смотрит на него.  
\- Джон, сколько раз с тобой это случилось?  
\- Дважды.  
\- Когда?  
\- Один раз на месте преступления. И один раз только что, пару минут назад. Странно, я знаю.  
\- Что их вызывает?  
Джон вновь открывает глаза. Шерлок не изменил выражения лица. Джон отводит взгляд и с интересом рассматривает уголок своей подушки.  
\- Ничего. Просто… это все мое воображение. Глупо.  
\- Ты сказал, что только ты один можешь двигаться.  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты делаешь?  
Джон облизывает губы.  
\- Не знаю… просто хожу.  
\- Ходишь?  
\- Ну, да. Когда время замирает, я словно попадаю в большую художественную галерею. Все вокруг превращаются в статуи, и я могу рассмотреть их вблизи.  
\- Контроль, - говорит Шерлок, задумчиво потирая пальцем нижнюю губу. – Вот оно. Ты чувствуешь, будто не можешь контролировать свою жизнь.  
\- Да все я контролирую! – ворчит Джон, но Шерлок фыркает в насмешке – и Джон начинает сердиться.  
\- Шерлок, поверь мне, если бы я не мог ничего контролировать, ты бы это заметил.  
\- Правда? – говорит Шерлок таким тоном, будто намеренно хочет спровоцировать Джона, и Джон приподнимается, сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Да!  
В голосе Шерлока сквозит снисхождение, он готов произнести обличительную речь:  
\- Джон, нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы признать себя беспомощ…  
Что бы Шерлок ни собирался сказать дальше, ему это не удается, так как Джон накрывает его губы своими.  
Шерлок издает судорожный удивленный вздох, но это все, что он может сделать. Потому что губы Джона на его губах такие теплые, мягкие, настойчивые, он приоткрывает рот – но Джон уже отстраняется, падает обратно на кровать и пьяно хихикает. Глаза Шерлока сужаются.  
\- Почему ты…  
Джон перебивает его, закрывая глаза тыльными сторонами ладоней:  
\- Ох, черт… Я _действительно_ очень устал. Честное слово. Я в бреду. Мне только что показалось, будто я тебя поцеловал.  
\- Джон… тебе не показалось.  
Руки Джона бессильно падают на простыню. Он таращится в потолок, открыв рот, словно рыба, которую выбросило на берег. Шерлок беспощадно продолжает:  
\- Ты действительно поцеловал меня. Пять секунд назад.  
\- Нет…  
\- Да.  
\- Я не мог… Я бы не сделал этого… Я это просто представил…  
\- Джон, ты поцеловал меня.  
\- О, Боже… - стонет Джон, вновь закрывая глаза руками. – Боже… Прости, мне так жаль.  
\- Почему?  
Вопрос зацикливает изнуренный бессонницей разум Джона, потому что он явно ждал чего-то другого. Он пытается осмыслить вопрос Шерлока и, наконец, выдает:  
\- Что почему?  
\- Почему тебе жаль? – нетерпеливо выдыхает Шерлок.  
\- Ммм… Не знаю. Может потому, что ты… не хотел? Тебе не понравилось?  
\- А тебе понравилось?  
\- Мне - нет… - Джон замолкает, мотает головой, вновь убирая руки от лица. – Слишком непродолжительно. И я думал, что это всего лишь мое воображение.  
\- Хммм… - отвечает Шерлок, и Джон ненавидит его прямо сейчас за то, что он заставляет Джона чувствовать себя уязвимым и неуверенным. И тогда Шерлок вновь говорит, совершенно бесстрастно:  
\- Ты не спишь из-за меня?  
Джон судорожно сглатывает:  
\- Не… не совсем… Наверное, все дело и правда… в контроле. Просто недавно… я не рассказывал тебе… Сара, когда порвала со мной, она сказала… - Джон громко выдыхает.  
\- Знаешь что? Это не важно. Я… Боже… Я так _чертовски_ устал… Я не знаю, почему… Я так много… думаю… последнее время, и…  
\- Джон, я не думал, что когда-нибудь кому-нибудь это скажу, но послушай меня, - Шерлок выдыхает, приподнимается и накрывает Джона собой, чуть поворачивает голову. – Прекрати думать.  
Шерлок наклоняется, его губы касаются губ Джона, приглашающе прижимаются к ним, и Джон приоткрывает рот, пуская внутрь, их языки нежно и осторожно скользят, гладят друг друга. Джон расслабляется под ним, его тело плавится, становится безвольным, и он вновь представляет: медленней, еще медленней… но нет, на этот раз время не останавливается. Только сладостная, нежная неторопливость, позволяющая насладиться этим моментом, насладиться поцелуем, которого Джон ждал гораздо дольше, чем готов признать.  
Ему не нужно щелкать пальцами, чтобы возобновить обычный ход времени, время услужливо подстраивается под них, когда поцелуй становится более жарким. Шерлок гладит его, длинные пальцы хватают, сжимают, а затем он разрывает поцелуй и начинает медленно спускаться вниз, прокладывая по телу Джона дорожку из поцелуев.  
\- Окситоцин, пролактин, эндорфин… - шепчет он.  
\- Ммм? – выдавливает из себя Джон, задержав дыхание.  
Шерлок продолжает, будто Джон не издал ни звука:  
\- …выброс химических веществ… интенсивная реакция. Гораздо лучше, чем физические упражнения… упражняться скучно…  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Джон, я же сказал, прекрати думать. Речь запускает мыслительный процесс. А это нам сейчас нужно меньше всего. Единственный известный мне человек, чьи речь и мысли никак не взаимосвязаны – это Андерсон. Если он вообще думает.  
Шерлок прижимается губами к коже Джона, и тот чувствует, как он улыбается, стягивая с него пижамные штаны, полностью обнажая его. Джон слабо протестует, пытается прикрыться, но Шерлок хмурится и шлепает его по рукам.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Шерлок, я не… ты не… - Джон чувствует себя уязвимым, все его тело горит. – Я бы хотел оставить штаны при себе.  
\- Джон, я тебя умоляю.  
Шерлок накрывает ладонью эрекцию Джона, нежно сжимает – и Джон ловит ртом воздух.  
\- Очевидно же, что это не так.  
\- Ты ведь… ты ведь не собираешься в самом деле…?  
\- Джон, если бы я не собирался, то почему, скажи на милость, я лежу между твоих ног? А теперь заткнись и… Прекрати. Думать. Тебе нужна хорошая сексуальная разрядка. Это поможет тебе не только частично обрести ощущение контроля, но и заставит мысли утихнуть. К тому же, ты можешь получить некоторое удовлетворение, если будешь вести себя достаточно шумно, чтобы соседи услышали. Справедливости ради.  
\- Но ты хотя бы… ты вообще этого…  
Шерлок щурится, и у Джона складывается впечатление, будто Шерлок каким-то непостижимым образом уязвлен его предположением. Джон не понимает, почему, ведь ранее Шерлок дал четко понять, что не заинтересован в подобного рода… связях. С другой стороны, Джон не может быть уверен, что все происходящее – не плод его воображения.  
Может, они и правда поцеловались, но сама мысль о том, что Шерлок раздел его, словно собирается…  
А затем Джон стонет. Это совершенно _точно_ сон, потому что рот Шерлока полностью вбирает его член и вытворяет с ним такое, что можно представить только в самых смелых мечтах. Его язык настойчивый и совершенный, кружит вокруг головки и, дразня, скользит по всей длине с необыкновенным жаром. А затем Шерлок обхватывает руками его запястья, тянет их на себя и заставляет Джона положить руки ему на голову, держаться за него и _Боже_ …  
Джон всхлипывает, зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы Шерлока, удерживая его голову, направляя его, и он не может поверить, что это происходит взаправду, что он делает это, что Шерлок делает это с ним. А Шерлок просто стонет, страстно посасывает, будто ему это нравится, и Боже, может, так оно и есть, и это просто… прошло слишком много времени, и это слишком… слишком, и он сейчас… он сейчас…  
Пальцы Джона напрягаются, он пытается оттолкнуть Шерлока, пытается сказать что-то, но получаются лишь сдавленные, отчаянные всхлипы, и тогда Шерлок вцепляется ему в бедра, грубо прижимая их к кровати, и заглатывает так глубоко, как только может, утыкается носом в живот Джона, и Джон полностью теряет самообладание, выгибает спину дугой, кричит и кончает, а Шерлок не отстраняется, глотает все.  
Джон чувствует, как волны оргазма все еще гуляют по его телу, его глаза широко распахнуты, в мыслях полная разруха, а Шерлок медленно отстраняется, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, подтягивается вверх и целует Джона, и Джон чувствует свой вкус, и вкус Шерлока, и прежде, чем провалиться в темноту, Джон выдыхает:  
\- Ух ты.

* * *

Джон просыпается на следующий день один в своей кровати. Он моргает, хрипит и мечется в постели. Затем медленно приходит в себя, мысли выстраиваются в стройный ряд – и он резко садится, пораженный одним конкретным воспоминанием.  
Шерлок и секс.  
Секс и Шерлок.  
У него… был секс… с Шерлоком.  
Он был в одной постели со своим соседом. С единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив сделал ему…  
\- О, Боже, - вскрикивает Джон и валится обратно на постель, зарываясь под одеяло. Его мысли все еще несутся вскачь. Это был сон. Верно? Должен был быть сон. Да он бы ни за что на свете…  
\- О, хорошо, ты проснулся.  
Джон выпутывается из-под одеяла и видит Шерлока, входящего в комнату с подносом в руках. Он ставит поднос на кровать, его голос бесстрастен:  
\- Чай и печенье.  
Джон недоверчиво смотрит на поднос.  
\- Чай и печенье?  
\- Ты спал почти сутки с половиной, - говорит Шерлок, наливая чашку чаю и вручая ее Джону.  
\- Ты должен чувствовать себя отдохнувшим. Никаких больше пауз. Пей.  
Джон подчиняется, потому что не видит никакой альтернативы. Он залпом выпивает всю чашку, и замечает:  
\- Чай хороший.  
Джон хмурится.  
\- Даже слишком хороший. Миссис Хадсон?  
\- Она заходила. Заварила чайку, - Шерлок произносит это комичным тоном, настолько нехарактерным для него, что Джон чувствует себя неуютно. Джон вздыхает, ставит чашку и поднос на прикроватный столик.  
\- Шерлок… Насчет вчерашнего…  
\- Джон, лучше бы тебе съесть это печенье. Тебе нужно восстанавливать силы. В конце концов, за тобой должок.  
\- Должок?  
\- Естественно. Я нашел лекарство от твоей бессонницы, не говоря уже о том, что я предотвратил угрозу твоего возможного помешательства. Наименьшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать – полностью восстановиться, чтобы вернуть мне долг.  
\- Долг?  
Шерлок вздыхает. Ему кажется, что Джон специально испытывает его терпение.  
\- Секс, Джон. Ты был полностью удовлетворен. Я же, напротив…  
Джон уверен, что снова краснеет.  
\- Ты… ты… хочешь?  
Шерлок легко пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне кажется, так будет честно.  
\- Да, но… эээ… я имею в виду… это кажется плохой идеей, разве нет?  
\- Возможно. Вероятно. Но ведь суть в том, что ты мне нравишься. А я нравлюсь тебе. Если твоя бессонница и научила нас чему-нибудь, так это тому, что плохие идеи гораздо более захватывающие, чем хорошие. И кто знает, к чему плохая идея может тебя привести.  
\- Хм… Разве плохие идеи не приводят к плохим развязкам?  
\- Не обязательно, - говорит Шерлок с эфемерной улыбкой. – Некоторые говорили, что жить со мной – плохая идея изначально. Но сам посмотри, все идет, как по маслу.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - мягко соглашается Джон, и затем добавляет:  
\- Но мы должны поговорить об этом.  
Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
\- Джон, почему ты так стараешься придерживаться пути, который ранее уже привел тебя к неудаче? Твое стремление все анализировать и стало причиной проблемы. Разрыв с Сарой был лишь катализатором.  
\- _Ты_ обвиняешь _меня_ в стремлении все анализировать?  
\- Мой мыслительный процесс хорошо организован. А твой нет. Хаос в твоей голове привел к тому, что разум попросту блокировал способность отдыхать. Ты должен был привести мысли в порядок. Кстати, поэтому тебе и казалось, что время останавливается. Твой разум был словно компьютер с перегруженным жестким диском. Видишь? Удаление _действительно_ работает.  
\- А я думал, у меня крошечный смешной мозг.  
\- Это так. Но, если уж придерживаться этой аналогии, устаревший компьютер еще легче засорить.  
\- Ох, ну спасибо на этом.  
\- Не у всех может быть последняя модель, Джон, не принимай это на свой счет.  
Джон просто вздыхает.  
\- В таком случае, мы должны поговорить об этом, чтобы я мог привести в порядок свои мысленные файлы. Это поможет мне «удалить» ненужную информацию, вычеркнуть из списка вещи, о которых можно больше не думать и из-за которых не нужно больше беспокоиться.  
Шерлок задумчиво склоняет голову.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Пожалуй, я могу на это пойти. Но после.  
\- После? – тупо повторяет Джон, и Шерлок толкает его обратно на кровать, забирается на него и целует.  
\- Да. После.  
Джон потрясенно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты… ты что, и правда хочешь…?  
\- Джон, можешь прямо сейчас вычеркнуть из списка вещей, о которых можно больше не думать и не беспокоиться, вопрос о том, хочу я тебя или нет.  
Он берет руку Джона и направляет ее вниз, между своих ног, и Джон издает тихий стон от ощущения возбужденного члена Шерлока в своей ладони.  
\- Уверяю тебя. Это не проблема.  
Джон наконец-то расслабляется и отвечает на поцелуи Шерлока. Но Шерлок вдруг шепчет:  
\- Жаль только, что твои исключительные способности к наблюдению проявляются лишь во время бессонницы.  
Джон хмурится, а Шерлок поясняет:  
\- Я говорю о том случае, когда ты использовал дедукцию на месте преступления. Ты выглядел так… соблазнительно.  
\- Да? А я думал, ты не любишь делить с кем-то внимание восторженной толпы.  
Шерлок улыбается, и Джон понимает, что поддел его. Они снова целуются, и какая-то часть Джона очень хочет поставить этот момент на паузу, ведь он так счастлив. Но другая его часть, напротив, жаждет узнать, какие еще сюрпризы готовит ему будущее.


End file.
